<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сумеречная сторона by Halena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914085">Сумеречная сторона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena'>Halena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Theseus Scamander, Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда играешь с плохими парнями против хороших, нужно быть очень осторожным. И вдвойне осторожным — если хороших просто нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сумеречная сторона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: дарк!Тесей, ООС, миррорверс (всемудаки!ау), смерть персонажа.<br/>Фактически продолжение драббла «Торг уместен»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914010</p><p>Последняя фраза - распространенный перевод названия рассказа А. Азимова.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Аткинсон опаздывал.</p><p>Само по себе это вряд ли что-то значило, пунктуальностью он не отличался, но Доусона весь день преследовало ощущение, что за ним следят. Точнее, приглядывают. Да и дело, судя по всему, было срочное и очень важное. Так что он встревожился. Когда часы пробили девять и стало ясно, что на новом, только вчера оговоренном месте встречи Аткинсон не появится, Доусон отправился его искать. Сперва, конечно, уничтожил следы за собой, как привык за годы службы — в основном окурки, недавно начал курить, но всё остальное тоже стоило подчистить, — потом отправился.</p><p>Свежие метки, ставить и обнаруживать которые его и Аткинсона научил третий связной, не из Министерства, указывали на обычное место. Старый дом на окраине, похоже, оставили во время войны. То ли хозяева так и не вернулись, то ли теперь он принадлежал нужному человеку и только играл роль заброшенного, Доусон не интересовался. Он и так знал слишком много. Солнце только-только село, но в окнах можно было различить свет. Кто-то явно ждал гостя.</p><p>Держа палочку наготове, Доусон пробрался в дом через черный ход. Он больше не ощущал чужой пристальный взгляд, уже пару часов, и потому уверился, что стряхнул хвост — если тот вообще был. Но осторожность не помешает. В захламленных коридорах стояла тишина, а вот в гостиной раздался какой-то звук. Доусон со всей осторожностью заглянул в приоткрытый проем — и увидел знакомую фигуру. Он с облегчением выдохнул. Аткинсон сидел на ручке кресла, вполоборота к двери, спиной прислонившись к углу вытащенного на середину комнаты шкафа.</p><p>Сняв дезиллюминацию, чтобы Аткинсон сразу узнал его и не пальнул случайно заклинанием на голос, Доусон вышел из укрытия.</p><p>— Хвала Мерлину и Моргане, я уж решил, что ищейки тебя выследили. Что случилось? По сообщению я подумал, что что-то чрезвычайное. И что ты делаешь тут? — Он сжал плечо упорно молчащего Аткинсона, но тот не пошевелился. И плечо показалось каким-то…</p><p>Доусон рывком развернул его к себе. Точнее, попытался. Голова Аткинсона качнулась и откинулась, уставившись в потолок невидящими глазами. Синюшно-бледное лицо было обезображено странными шрамами. Доусон отдернул руку, попятился, и тело стало заваливаться набок.</p><p>— Значит, ты все-таки тоже замешан, — сказал голос сзади.</p><p>Сердце Доусона чуть не остановилось, а когда он, резко повернувшись, разглядел появившегося за спиной человека, просто рухнуло куда-то в пропасть. Скамандер, глава аврората. Люмос, теперь уже от двух палочек, рассеивал полумрак, и можно было рассмотреть лицо во всех подробностях — бледное, почти как у трупа Аткинсона, но подозрительно спокойное.</p><p>— Один из тех, кто передает информацию из Министерства другим сторонникам Гриндельвальда, — сказал Скамандер ровно, глядя мимо Доусона, как будто обращался к кому-то третьему. — Провокатор — вряд ли, но шпионажа вполне достаточно. А Трэверс не поверил, что даже в его ведомстве есть перебежчики. — Он опустил палочку.</p><p>— М-мистер Скамандер! Я…</p><p>Не слушая, тот повернул голову и неторопливо кивнул, подзывая кого-то. Из угла, из тени, выдвинулся молодой человек. Этого Доусон тоже сразу узнал — вживую видел его только раз, и то мельком, но достаточно насмотрелся на изображения в своем департаменте. Обскуриал, одна из новых и, по слухам, любимых игрушек герра Гриндельвальда, на которую — опять же, по слухам — были возложены большие надежды. Криденс, кажется. Министерство его всё ещё разыскивало.</p><p>— Мистер Скамандер, вы поймали его! Поразительно! — Доусон чувствовал, что запутался окончательно — вот бы увидеть всю картину, — но обрадовался искренне, сам не зная почему. — Неужели в одиночку обошли всех остальных? А Джуд… — Он оглянулся на тело. Теперь-то он понял, что это за шрамы, тоже видел на изображениях. Но внезапно его пронзила неприятная догадка. Обернувшись, он успел заметить, как Скамандер снова кивает этому Криденсу, явно указывая на него, на Доусона. Он инстинктивно отступил на шаг, едва не наткнувшись на шкаф.</p><p>— Это обязательно? — спросил Криденс — нехорошим, безразличным тоном. Вокруг него как будто расползалось темное облако, точно как в чьих-то безымянных воспоминаниях в министерском Омуте памяти.</p><p>— Ты знал, на что идешь, когда соглашался работать на нас. — Скамандер не двигался, но вдруг оказалось, что его палочка направлена прямо на Доусона. — Пока остальные сомневаются и только ищут улики, мы просто уберем лишнее. Отчаянные времена…</p><p>Доусон успел вскинуть палочку, в короткой вспышке озарения уже видя, что должно произойти. Человеческая фигура исчезла, вся стала черным облаком.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — прозвучало из него.</p><p>И тьма пришла.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>